Johto Adventures: FOR GREAT JUSTICE
by Thoughtless7
Summary: In which Kris has foul language, Gold is a mother, Silver is still a violent but hot creeper, and Lyra gets the short end of the stick.
1. New Bark Town

ARE YOU A BOY?  
OR ARE YOU A GIRL?

Boy  
Girl

Click!

…...

…...

"Zzz... Hm? Wha...?  
You woke me up!

"Will you check the clock for me?

"What time is it?"

DAY 10 o'clock

"How many minutes?"

0 minutes

"Whoa! 0 minutes?"

YES

"DAY 10 o'clock!

"Yikes! I overslept!"

Kris cracks an eye open, sits up, and looks around blankly at her room. "Hmm. That was a weird dream."

Just next door, a similarly aged boy yawns, stretching, stepping out of his bed. "Time to get going..."

And next door to him, a brunette gazes intently at her town map. She reads the words "You are here." She doubles back, surprised, and exclaims in wonder, "How do they _know _that?"

**Johto Adventures: FOR GREAT JUSTICE**

**Chapter 1: New Bark Town  
**

"Oh, Kris, there you are!"

Kris looks up at her mother inquisitively as she reaches the bottom stair. "Yes?"

Across from her mother sits one of their neighbors, a woman who fervently exclaims how adamant her daughter is about being Professor Elm's assistant and how much she loves pokémon. Of course, that's not really anything to get excited about, if you asked Kris. _Everyone _loves pokémon. It is the _law._ "Professor Elm was looking for you! He said he wanted you to do something for him."

"What? Why me?" Kris asks with an annoyed tone, speaking loudly over the visiting woman who proclaims that _her daughter will be his assistant he should ask her. _"I don't work for him. I have _teenager things _to do. You know, _important things._"

"Oh quiet. I almost forgot, your pokémon gear is back from the repair shop," her mother goes on.

_Ah yes, _Kris muses. _I broke it while a strange black haired boy rode me over with his bike._

"Pokémon gear, or just pokégear. It's essential if you want to be a good trainer." Her mother hands the pokémon gear, or just pokégear, to her daughter. It was essential to Kris becoming a good trainer. "Oh, and the day of the week on it isn't set. You mustn't forget that! What day is it?"

"Um...mom, it's...Monday. You...forgot?" Kris asks.

Her mother waves her hand dismissively. "Mommy had a very good week. Therefore mommy doesn't know any of the days of the week yet. So is it daylight savings time?"

"Daylight savings time ended months ago...!"

"Oh, that's good," her mother says, nodding.

"Come home to adjust your clock for daylight savings time!" her mother reminds her. "Also, do you know how to use the phone?"

"Yes," Kris says.

Her mother finds that to be the perfect opportunity to again explain how to use the phone function. Kris brings a hand to her face, sighing in exasperation.

**-#-#-#-**

"Pokémon. Where do they come from?"

_Your mom. _Gold giggles.

"Where are they going?"

_Your mom's place. _

"Why has no one ever witnessed a pokémon's birth?"

_Too busy with your mom! _Gold is laughing heartily now, and Professor Elm's wife kicks him out of her house for laughing at her husband's research papers. Gold thinks she's unfair and a total bitch.

**-#-#-#-**

Kris notices a complete creeper staring in at Elm's lab, so she decides to go say something.

"So this is the famous Elm pokémon lab..." the redheaded creeper muses.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?" Kris asks.

He turns around and glares. "...What are you staring at?" He pushes her away. She falls gracefully on her ass, and he goes back to watching through the window.

Kris crosses her arms, annoyed. All of the hot guys are _always _violent creepers.

**-#-#-#-**

"Kris! There you are! I needed to ask you a favor!"

Elm is sitting at his computer desk, looking a bit flushed, the computer whirring in front of him. Kris peeks a bit at the monitor, but a blank window is on the screen. She looks at the different tabs and sighs at the feeble attempt at hiding his...unusual hobbies.

"I'm conducting research right now. I was wondering if you could help me with it, Kris. I'm writing a paper that I need to present at a conference..." _Right. He's conducting _research, Kris muses, smirking a bit. _It's okay, professor. My mom walks in when I'm trying to do _research _too._ "But anyway, there are some things I don't quite understand yet...so, I'd like you to raise a pokémon I recently caught!"

Kris blinks, surprised at the offer. She's wanted a pokémon for a while – a profession through vicious fighting and tactics was a great career choice, if you asked her – so of course the answer is yes.

"Thanks, Kris! You're a great help! When I announce my findings, I'm sure we'll delve a bit deeper into the many mysteries of pokémon!"

"Ah, first, I have some questions, if you don't mind," Kris says, deadpan. Elm looks surprised, but he nods, completely willing to share his _expansive _knowledge. "You say that there are many mysteries to pokémon, so much so that we don't even fully grasp the concept on how they _reproduce, _one of the most elementary concepts of understanding a life form. And yet our world is focused on these very animals, these loyal-to-a-fault creatures that bend to our very whim.

"These creatures seem to be able to have moral standards, and sentient, thoughtful ways. They aren't machines, and many of the creatures can match intellect with humans – hell, some of them _exceed _human intellect – their only drawback to being the top species seems to be our technology at containing them. We limit their powers and force them to listen to us. Oh, sure, many people befriend them, that's great, but for every pokémon with abusive trainers, we are just _asking _for rebellion from these far more powerful creatures.

"We seem to be forcing them down through these containment devices and their very own comrades, with incredibly powerful trainers like the champion using their pokémon to defeat others. But I just worry – the extent of our lives' interest and dependence on these creatures is staggering. If they were to revolt all at once, the consequences would be horrifying and humans wouldn't stand a chance at regaining the throne as top of the food chain. Does your research paper address these topics? And another thing, how can we not understand such simple things about pokémon? Have they not been around long? But that's impossible, because _multiple cities _have been built for the purpose of pokémon alone, ruins found with pokémon fossils...how do we still know so little, and why do we seem to ignore the most pressing issues of our coexistence with them? I mean, I'm all for coexistence and I love pokémon, but I just worry about an apocalyptic crisis, you know what I mean?"

"Oh hey, I got an e-mail! What was it you were saying?" Professor Elm looks up at her eagerly. Kris just sighs and tells him it's nothing.

**-#-#-#-**

Gold notices a complete creeper staring in at Elm's lab, so he decides to go say something.

"So this is the famous Elm pokémon lab..." the redheaded creeper muses.

"Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing?" Gold asks.

He turns around and glares. "...What are you staring at?" He pushes Gold away. Gold falls gracefully on his ass, and the creeper goes back to watching Elm through the window.

Gold crosses his arms, annoyed. All of the hot guys are _always_ violent creepers.

**-#-#-#-**

Lyra fixes her hat, and smiles in the mirror in success. "Hooray, I look like my idol!" she squeals, thinking about that red plumber with the Italian name.

She fiddles with the computer, scrolling down to 'DECORATION.' She clicks, and two options appear: BED, and POSTER. She glances blankly at her bed. Then grins evilly, scrolling to PUT IT AWAY.

**-#-#-#-**

"Hey, listen, Kris, I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon," Elm goes on.

"Dude. His name. _What." _Kris grabs her gut and Elm lets all the childish giggling subside before he continues.

"Yes, yes, everyone finds his name oh so very droll. Anyways..."

"Wait, wait, I'm not done," Kris giggles, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Okay...okay...I'm done."

"Anyways...he keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. I just got an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but we're busy with our Pokémon research..."

Kris braces herself for it, and indeed, Elm's face lights up with yet another brilliant idea. "Wait! I know! Kris, can you go in our place!"

_Of course, brilliant idea to bait me with free pokémon and then make me go do his own work, _Kris sighs.

"I want you to raise one of the pokémon contained in these balls."

_Heh heh, balls._

"You'll be that pokémon's first partner, Kris! Go on. Pick one! And think it over carefully, your partner is important."

Kris eyes the three pokéballs, a contemplative look on her face. She releases each pokémon, giving them all a once over and asking the professor about their types, strengths, and weaknesses. She finally decides, satisfied, and walks out of the lab, patting the pokéball in her pocket.

**-#-#-#-**

"Mr. Pokémon lives right past Cherrygrove, the next city over," Elm goes on. "It's almost a direct route there, so you can't miss it. But just in case, here's my phone number. Call me if anything comes up!"

Gold registers the man's number, knowing damn well that he'll never be calling the nutcase of his own volition. Oh well, at least he had a new pokémon. He grins, feeling the pokéball in his pocket.

"Also, you might see Kris along the way," Professor Elm adds. "It wouldn't hurt to say hi!"

_Ah. Kris. Nice girl. But totally not my type._

The sketchy assistant gives Gold a potion, and he finally breaks out of that lab. Good thing, too; it smelled like sweat and other bodily fluids that he'd rather not mention. Hint, it's not pee, but it comes from the same orifice.

**-#-#-#-**

"Lyra, stop fucking around with your bed! You're gonna mess something up! Do some stupid shit like break its particles or something!"

"But mom! The computer is eating the bed! You don't find this _hilarious?"_

"WHEN A BED MONSTER COMES FROM A RIP ACROSS THE FABRIC OF TIME AND SPACE TO EAT YOU, I'M NOT HELPING YOU, YOU STUPID SLUT."

* * *

**A/N: **NO TAYLOR. STOP STARTING NEW STORIES. Anyways, I just restarted Crystal. And I had the fun idea to do a fic about it. :D That said, this story will mostly consist of vignettes following these characters, just taking a peek into their fun new adventures with fun pokémon! GLORIOUS, AMIRITE? (shot) Anyways, putting this chapter up for a bit, updates may or may not be sporradic, I don't know. :D It shall be following Kris, Gold, Silver, and Lyra. Feedback appreciated!


	2. Route 29, Cherrygrove, New Bark Town

**A/N: **And so we continue! Heads up, Lyra won't get much screentime until Silver arrives properly. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: Route 29/Cherrygrove/New Bark Town**

"Pokémon hide in tall grass. Who knows when they'll pop out..."

Kris cocks an eyebrow, crossing her arms, regarding the man in the grass with a look of skepticism. "But you're just standing in the same spot. And you're barely out of town. Pokémon tend to live deeper in this route, don't they?"

The man blinks, then frowns. "Pssh, you say that now, but you'll be sorry when we get ambushed here."

"Uh, no. I'll be going now." Kris flips her blue pigtails and walks off.

"Pssh, she'll see." The man goes back to his alert stance, surveying the area. Then, at his feet, a Rattata pops up, growling at him. He screeches, falling onto his ass. "A MONSTER SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

Kris looks back at the man, then walks back to him, staring at him in disbelief. "Dude. It's a _Rattata. _Relax." She throws out her pokéball, and from it emerges her starter.

"Tackle it, would you, Chikorita?" The little leaf pokémon obliges, and the Rattata runs away after one Tackle.

"Oh, my wonderful goddess, my savior!" The man's face was streaked with tears of relief, and he hugs Kris's legs in gratitude. "That Rattata was obviously in the top percentage of Rattata! I would've been killed for sure! How will I ever make it up to you?"

"By getting _off..." _Kris mumbles.

**-#-#-#-**

"Ooh, a berry..." Kris notices, plucking it out of the tree.

"HEY LADY!"

She winces, turning to the right to find a complete stranger breathing down her neck. "Uh...?"

"I'm waiting for pokémon that only appear at night."

"...That's nice. I'm gonna, uh, leave. Good luck with that." Kris skedaddles, acknowledging the fact that it was about 11 in the morning.

**-#-#-#-**

"See those ledges? It's scary to jump off them, but you can go to New Bark Town without walking through the grass." The woman points to the topic of her conversation, nodding.

"Those are _ledges?" _Gold squints, crouching down to observe them to the best of his ability. "They kinda look like _logs _or something."

"Well, all kids love log!" The woman smiles and nods. "It's big, it's heavy, it's wood. It's better than bad, it's good!"

"...Hee, logs _are _pretty cool."

**-#-#-#-**

Kris crouches a bit to read the short sign to the side of the path. "Oh...I'm close."

Indeed, after just a bit of walking, she reaches Cherrygrove. She smiles, looking around the city. It's small, but cozy feeling, a few flowers dancing about and people walking around. The water was also in eyesight.

She feels a tap on her shoulder. She looks up to see a sweet elderly man. "Hello, you're a rookie trainer, aren't you? I can tell!"

"Aw, is it that obvious..." Kris says, laughing sheepishly.

"Bah, that's okay!" he says, waving his hand dismissively. "Everyone is a rookie at some point. If you'd like, I can teach you a few things."

"Aw, that'd be great mister! That's really nice of you!" Kris says, smiling. _What a good guy!_

"Okay, then, follow me!" He walks up to the pokécenter, Krys on his heels. "Pokécenters heal your pokémon for free, so use them liberally!" He then drags her to the pokémart next door. "This pokémart here sells balls, among other things."

_Heh heh, balls, _Krys thinks to herself.

The old man points to a path up north. "Route 30 is out this way." Krys takes special note of that, knowing she has to go that way. "Trainers will be battling their prized pokémon up here!"

He brings her to the edge of the water. "This is the sea, as you can see."

"OH HO HO HO I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE!"

"...Ah, yes, well – "

"WAIT I'M NOT DONE AHA. AHAHAHA. AHA. Haa. Okay, continue." Krys beams up at the man innocently, who sighs, looking at her oddly. "Yes, and...some pokémon are found only in the water."

He brings her to a small house, saying that it was his. "Thanks for your company! And here's a small gift." He hands her a town map card to add to her pokégear. "Good luck on your journey!"

He retires to his house, and Krys looks quizzically at the sign next to his house. "His name is Guide Gent? That's a weird name."

**-#-#-#-**

"Cyndaquil what are you doing out of your ball you silly pokémon."

Gold looks down to see Cyndaquil hugging his leg. He grins. "Aww, cute pokémon. Are you scared or something?"

And suddenly Cyndaquil tackles Gold to the ground, mounting his back. Gold looks up, horrified, coming face to face with the evil sneer of his fire starter.

"No! Get off of me! CYNDAQUIL STOP HUMPING ME AGH RAAAAPE!"

**-#-#-#-**

"Moooom!" Lyra calls out from her room. "Can I go get my pokémon today?"

"NO ONE WANTS YOU TO HAVE A POKéMON. YOU ARE SHUNNED BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE BLUE HAIR. STUPID SLUT," her mom replies from the kitchen.

Lyra pouts, crossing her arms. "Everyone else thinks having Billy Mayes for a mom is cool, but it sucks."

"I HEARD THAT."

* * *

**A/N: **They always looked like logs to me...


	3. Route 30, Cherrygrove, New Bark Town

**A/N: **Finally, to the rival battle! The twist is coming up soon...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Route 30/Cherrygrove/New Bark Town  
**

"Mr. Pokémon's house? It's a bit farther ahead."

Kris nods, grateful. "Thank you for your help." He nods back, and the passerby walks farther up the route, leaving Kris. She eyes the pokéball in her hand – Chikorita was nibbling at the grass by her feet. Chikorita pauses, nuzzling her master's ankles, who is looking around pensively. "Hmm...I wish the mart wasn't sold out of pokéballs."

Chikorita bristles; surely his master didn't think she could find any pokémon better than him. He was a top percentage upon top percentage Chikorita.

Kris is squinting, looking out into the distance. "Hey...that guy getting harassed by the guy with the pink roof...I think I know him."

Indeed, she did. She waves, trying to catch his attention. "Heyyyy! Gold!"

The boy in the cap looks up towards her, and waves back. He jogs up to her, smiling a bit. "Hey Kris! The professor said I might see you here..."

"So he's made you his bitch too, huh?" Kris asks.

"Yeah."

"Sucks."

Gold has joined your party!

**-#-#-#-**

Lyra knocks ever so politely on her residential professor's door, before becoming bored of waiting and deciding to force her way in. "I'm here to get a pokémon!" she exclaims.

The aid adjusts his glasses, frowning, and Elm laughs sheepishly, walking up to her. "You certainly know how to make an entrance..." he muses. He holds up one pokéball – "I'm afraid this one is all we have left, Lyra. But you're welcome to have her, I know you'll treat her well."

"Ooh, what is it?" Lyra asks, nearly bouncing in excitement, eyes glued to the pokéball.

"A Totodile!"

"ZOMG BADASS." She swipes the ball and throws it up in the air, and the capsule opens.

Except, well, nothing comes out.

"...Didn't I do it right?" Lyra asks, confused. Elm and the aid only stare, a horrified expression on their faces.

"Someone stole the pokémon!" Elm cries out.

**-#-#-#-**

"Yes, yes, we all know it is an amusing last name, now take your damn egg."

Kris and Gold quit giggling like little girls long enough to accept the egg from Mr. Pokémon. Gold volunteers to hold it, since he was obviously the one with the most maternal love and natural womanly sweetness in him. "Awww, wookit da widdle baby eggu," he coos, tickling its shell.

"About as manly as a Square Enix character," Kris snickers. "And thanks for the pokédexes, Professor Oak...I mean, P. Wood."

He waves, returning to his radio station, rapping for his listener's...enjoyment. Reach out to all the young and hip trainers, he said he was doing. Kris just said he sounded like he was having multiple on-air strokes.

The second the duo step outside, Kris's phone blares off urgently. She grimaces, knowing damn well it could either be her mother harassing her about what time it was or Elm just plain harassing her. "Yes? Hello?"

"KRIS EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIIIIIIE!"

"WHAT QUIT SCREAMING WHAT," Kris yells into the phone. Gold glares at her, telling her to be quiet as the little baby slept, and Kris just stuck her tongue out at him. "What _is _it, Professor Elm?"

"It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible! What should I do? It... Oh, no... Please get back here now!"

"_Why_, Professor Elm? What happened?"

"I'm very upset right now... We had a pokémon stolen from here... How could anyone do that...? Ah, the police are here..."

"Stolen? Wait, Professor, don't hang –!"

_Click!_

Kris sighs, putting her phone away. "What is this I don't even..."

"What's wrong?" Gold asks, sounding concerned and hugging the egg protectively.

Kris scratches her head, frustrated. "Someone stole a pokémon from Professor Elm...!"

Gold's eyes widen. "That's terrible...!"

"Tell me about it...he told us to come back immediately."

Frowning, Gold lets Kris lead them back. Their walk back is quick and silent, and they head into the pokémon center to recover their pokémon. "I wonder who did it..." Gold thinks aloud. Kris only shrugs.

They leave, heading towards Route 29. Kris squints, though – she swears that she sees something. "You're just a paranoid crazy person," Gold tells her. She curses at him, and tells him that she is not a paranoid crazy person, you little manwhore.

"If you're through bickering, get out of my way."

They both look up, both gasp, and both point – "Violent hot guy!" they both say. The redheaded boy looks confused as Gold and Kris stare at each other. "You met him too?"

"Stop talking in unison, you freaks!" he cries out. He glances at the pokéballs at their waists, then huffs. "I see you both got those pokémon at the lab. They're wasted on wimps like you."

"Pssh, and you?" Gold asks.

He grins evilly. "The pokémon I took will have a much better time. Now move!" He pushes through the both of them. Kris demands he stops, chasing after him, but he's too quick and Kris doesn't feel like running today.

"Hey, he dropped his trainer card!" Gold says. He walks up to Kris, examining it.

"Lemme see," Krys insists, reading over his shoulder.

"Says his name is Silver. And he's an organ donor. And...is a founder of four charities...and that he helps orphans..."

"...What a nice guy...!" Kris and Gold both shed a manly tear.

**-#-#-#-**

"Oh, and Lyra...you can still get a pokémon," the aide says, having brought her aside as the professor speaks to the policeman.

Her eyes widen. "Oh...thanks! I know it's not a good time to press for that, but thank–"

He hands her a pokéball, telling her a Marill is inside. She grimaces, knowing she got the way short end of the stick.

* * *

**A/N: **Feedback appreciated of course. Also, the reason I keep changing characters? BECAUSE ALL OF THEM ARE THERE AHA (shot)


End file.
